The sexual revolution, also known as a time of “sexual liberation”, was a social movement that challenged traditional codes of behavior related to sexuality and interpersonal relationships throughout the Western world from the 1890s to the 1980s. However, its roots may be traced back further to the Enlightenment and the Victorian era in the Western world and even further in the Eastern world. Sexual liberation included increased acceptance of sex outside of traditional heterosexual, monogamous relationships (primarily marriage) as well as contraception and the pill, public nudity, the normalization of homosexuality and alternative forms of sexuality, and the legalization of abortion.
At the same time the growing acceptance of sexuality and masturbation resulted in the growth of a market for sexual devices, also known as sex toys, and then with technology evolution the concepts of “cyber-sex,” “phone sex” and “webcam sex.” A sex toy is an object or device that is primarily used to facilitate human sexual pleasure and typically is designed to resemble human genitals and may be vibrating or non-vibrating. Prior to this shift there had been a plethora of devices sold for sexual pleasure, although primarily under euphemistic names and a pretense of providing “massage” although their history extends back through ancient Greece to the Upper Paleolithic period before 30,000 BC. Modern devices fall broadly into two classes: mechanized and non-mechanized, and in fact the American company Hamilton Beach in 1902 patented the first electric vibrator available for retail sale, making the vibrator the fifth domestic appliance to be electrified. Mechanized devices typically vibrate, although there are examples that rotate, thrust, and even circulate small beads within an elastomeric shell. Non-mechanized devices are made from a solid mass of rigid or semi-rigid material in a variety of shapes.
Examples of such non-mechanized devices which require their motion to be induced either by the individual user themselves or a partner within the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,362; 5,690,603; 5,853,362; 6,436,029; 6,599,236; 6,533,718; 6,997,888; 7,513,868; 7,530,944 as well as U.S. Patent Applications 2003/0,023,139; 2005/0,228,218; 2007/0,106,109; 2010/0,087,703; 2010/0,204,542; 2011/0,021,870; 2012/0,123,199; 2012/0,136,205 and 2012/0,143,001. Other associated prior art relates to how such devices may be “worn” by a partner either with or without the need of straps or belts or used by an individual including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,725,473; 6,203,491; and 6,991,599 as well as U.S. Patent Applications 2010/0,087,703; 2011/0,082,333; and 2012/0,118,296.
Not surprisingly many early mechanized devices within the prior art were primarily intended to automate the motion of penetrative intercourse. Such prior art includes for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,327; 4,790,296; 5,076,261; 5,690,604; 5,851,175; 6,142,929; 6,866,645; 6,899,671; 6,902,525; 7,524,283 and U.S. Patent Application 2004/0,147,858. In contrast to these mechanized devices producing repeated penetrative action, vibrators are used to excite the nerve endings in the pelvic region, amongst others, of the user such as those same regions of the vagina that respond to touch. For many users the level of stimulation that a vibrator provides is inimitable. They can be used for masturbation or as part of sexual activities with a partner. Vibrators may be used upon the clitoris, inside the vagina, inserted into the rectum, and against nipples either discretely or in some instances in combination through multiple vibratory elements within the same vibrator or through using multiple vibrators.
Vibrators typically operate through the operation of an electric motor wherein a small weight attached off-axis to the motor results in vibration of the motor and hence the body of the portion of the vibrator coupled to the electric motor. They may be powered from connection to an electrical mains socket but typically such vibrators are battery driven which places emphasis on efficiency to derive not only an effective vibration but one over an extended period of time without the user feeling that the vibrator consumes batteries at a high rate. For example, typical vibrators employ 2 or 4 AA batteries, which if of alkaline construction, each have a nominal voltage of 1.5V and a capacity of 1800 mAh to 2600 mAh under 500 mA drain. As such, each battery under such a nominal drain can provide 0.75 W of power for 3 to 5 hours such that a vibrator with 2 AA batteries providing such lifetime of use must consume only 1.5 W in contrast to less than 3 W for one with 4 AA batteries. More batteries consume more space within devices which are generally within a relatively narrow range of physical sizes approximating that of the average penis in penetrative length and have an external portion easily gripped by the user thereby complicating the design. Typically, toys that are large due to power requirements are not as successful as more compact toys.
Example of such vibrators within the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,573,499; 6,902,525; 7,108,668; 7,166,072; 7,438,681; 7,452,326; 7,604,587; 7,871,386; 7,967,740 and U.S. Patent Applications 2002/0,103,415; 2003/0,195,441 (Wireless); 2004/0,082,831; 2005/0,033,112; 2006/0,074,273; 2006/0,106,327; 2006/0,247,493; 2007/0,055,096; 2007/0,232,967; 2007/0,244,418; 2008/0,071,138; 2008/0,082,028; 2008/0,119,767; 2008/0,139,980; 2009/0,093,673; 2008/0,228,114; 2009/0,099,413; 2009/0,105,528; 2009/0,318,753; 2009/0,318,755; 2010/0,292,531; 2011/0,009,693; 2011/0,034,837; 2011/0,082,332; 2011/0,105,837; 2011/0,166,415; 2011/0,218,395; 2011/0,319,707; 2012/0,179,077; 2012/0,184,884; and 2012/0,197,072.
Within these prior art embodiments of vibrators different approaches have been described to provide different stimulation mechanisms other than simple vibration. Some of these, such as rotating rows or arrays of balls, typically metal, have been commercially successful. However, others have not been commercially successful to date including, for example, the use of linear screw drive mechanisms to provide devices that adjust in length. Another common approach has been to include a rotary motor with a profiled metal rod to either impact the device's outer body or provide rotary motion of the device head.
The prior art devices described above exploit mechanical actions arising from linear and/or rotary motors in order to achieve the desired physical stimulation. However, motion and pressure may be achieved also through the use of fluidics wherein a fluid is employed such that controlling the pressure of the fluid results in the movement of an element within a structure or the expansion/contraction of an element. Some sex toys exploiting fluidics have provisioned for lubricating oils or gels during use of the device to reduce friction and subsequent pain/irritation either through extended use of the device or from low natural lubrication of the user upon whom the device is used.
It would be evident from consideration of the prior art devices described above that these devices are primarily driven to stimulation of the female clitoris, vagina and rectum as well as the male rectum. Whilst vibrators such as described supra may be used for stimulating the male penis, and in some instances such as the “Cobra Libre” vibrator designed specifically for attachment to the penis there has been relatively little prior art and development towards stimulating the male penis through simulation of intercourse above and beyond manual devices. One exception being Gellert in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,650 that provides a variable speed motor powering a crankshaft driven sealed assembly producing pneumatically induced reciprocating motion against the penis when inserted.
Accordingly, today, a wide range of vibrators are offered commercially to users but most of them fall into several broad categories including:
Clitoral: The clitoral vibrator is a sex toy used to provide sexual pleasure and to enhance orgasm by stimulating the clitoris. Although most of the vibrators available can be used as clitoral vibrators, those designed specifically as clitoral vibrators typically have special designs that do not resemble a vibrator and are generally not phallic shaped. For example, the most common type of clitoral vibrators are small, egg-shaped devices attached to a multi-speed battery pack by a cord. Common variations on the basic design include narrower, bullet-shaped vibrators and those resembling an animal. In other instances, the clitoral vibrator forms part of a vibrator with a second portion to be inserted into the vagina wherein they often have a small animal, such as a rabbit, bear, or dolphin perched near the base of the penetrative vibrator and facing forward to provide clitoral stimulation at the same time with vaginal stimulation. Prior art for clitoral stimulators includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,670,280 and 8,109,869 as well as U.S. Patent Application 2011/0,124,959.
In some instances, such as the We-Vibe™, the clitoral vibrator forms part of a vibrator wherein another section is designed to contact the “G-spot.” Prior art for such combined vibrators includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,605, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 605,779 and 652,942, and U.S. Patent Application 2011/0,124,959.
Dildo-Shaped: Typically these devices are approximately penis-shaped and can be made of plastic, silicone, rubber, vinyl, or latex. Dildo is the common name used to define a phallus-like sex toy, which does not, however, provide any type of vibrations. But as vibrators have commonly the shape of a penis, there are many models and designs of vibrating dildos available including those designed for both individual usage, with a partner, for vaginal and anal penetration as well as for oral penetration, and some may be double-ended.
Rabbit: As described above these comprise two vibrators of different sizes. One, a phallus-like shaped vibrator intended to be inserted in the user's vagina, and a second smaller clitoral stimulator placed to engage the clitoris when the first is inserted. The rabbit vibrator was named after the shape of the clitoral stimulator, which resembles a pair of rabbit ears.
G-Spot: These devices are generally curved, often with a soft jelly-like coating intended to make it easier using it to stimulate the g-spot or prostate. These vibrators are typically more curved towards the tip and made of materials such as silicone or acrylic.
Egg: Generally small smooth vibrators designed to be used for stimulation of the clitoris or insertion. They are considered discreet sex toys as they do not measure more than 3 inches in length and approximately ¾ inches to 1¼ inches in width allowing them to be used discretely, essentially at any time.
Anal: Vibrators designed for anal use typically have either a flared base or a long handle to grip, to prevent them from slipping inside and becoming lodged in the rectum. Anal vibrators come in different shapes but they are commonly called butt plugs or phallus-like vibrators. They are recommended to be used with a significant amount of lubricant and to be inserted gently and carefully to prevent any potential damage to the rectal lining.
Vibrating Cock Ring: Typically a vibrator inserted in or attached to a cock ring primarily intended to enhance clitoral stimulation during sexual intercourse.
Pocket Rocket (also known as Bullet): Generally cylindrical in shape one of its ends has some vibrating bulges and is primarily intended to stimulate the clitoris or nipples, and not for insertion. Typically, a “pocket rocket” is a mini-vibrator that is typically about three to five inches long and which resembles a small, travel-sized flashlight providing for a discreet sex toy that can be carried around in a purse, pouch, etc. of the user. Due to its small dimension, it is typically powered by a single battery and usually has limited controls; some may have only one speed.
Butterfly: Generally describing a vibrator with straps for the legs and waist allowing for hands-free clitoral stimulation during sexual intercourse. Typically, these are offered in three variations, traditional, remote control, and with anal and/or vaginal stimulators, and are generally made of flexible materials such as silicone, soft plastic, latex, or jelly.
In addition to the above general categories there are variants including, but not limited to:                Dual vibrators which are designed to stimulate two erogenous zones simultaneously or independently, the most common being both clitoral and vaginal stimulators within the same vibrator;        Triple vibrators which are designed to stimulate three erogenous zones simultaneously or independently;        Multispeed vibrators which allow users to adjust how fast the vibrator's pulsing or massaging movements occur and generally provide a series of discrete speed settings selectable through a button, slider etc. or pseudo-continuously variable through a rotary control;        Double ended devices for use by two users together, usually doubled ended dildo or double ended vibrator, for vaginal-vaginal, vaginal-anal, or anal-anal stimulation;        Nipple stimulators which are designed to stimulate the nipples and/or areola through vibration, suction, and clamping;        Electrostimulators which are designed to apply electrical stimulation to the nerves of the body, with particular emphasis on the genitals;        “Flapping” stimulators which have multiple flexible projections upon a “Ferris-wheel” assembly to simulate oral stimulation; and        Male stimulators which are typically soft silicone sleeves to surround the penis and stimulate it through rhythmic movement by the user.        
Naturally, there are other common forms including, but not limited to, so-called “alarm clock vibrators” wherein a vibrator is combined with a clock or a timer and worn in or against the genitals such that the user is woken with a gentle vibration and then with increasing power. “Undercover” vibrators are discreetly shaped as everyday objects, such as lipstick tubes, cell phones, or art pieces and typically only one speed and are powered by a single battery. By virtue of being an exact copy of the shape and design of the object they are intended to be mistaken for as they are very discreet for users.
The prior art devices described above are primarily sold/marketed as fully assembled and functional products to consumers at a range of prices from tens of dollars to hundreds of dollars with the intention that the user owns and uses the product over an extended period of time having invested financially into the product. However, such products are essentially caught with a self-fulfilling design and product cycle. The devices are either designed to be passive, such as dildos, plugs, etc. wherein the design/marketing focus is to increased length, girth, etc. and simulating realistic human skin textures/colours etc., or be active, such as vibrators, wherein the design/marketing focus also includes increased functions, range of controls, etc. Accordingly, the current market/design focus is based upon the premise that most consumers purchasing such adult devices will do so rarely and accordingly it is important to essentially exploit an “up-selling” approach of getting the consumer to purchase a product at a price point in excess of that they initially intended to purchase at. Accordingly, devices today are manufactured from a range of materials including, but not limited to, hard plastics for internal battery housings, outer shell, etc. and silicones for external surfaces or the body of the adult device.
However, there are many instances that a consumer may wish to purchase a lower cost adult device either as a result of circumstances or personal preferences. In other instances the consumer may wish to have a disposable adult device or an adult device that does not look like an adult device. Even today, despite the financial value of the adult device market, the volumes of these adult devices are relatively low and have typically been marketed into markets such as Europe, North America, Japan, Australia etc. where disposable incomes support purchasing adult devices at the pricing points in existence today. However, these markets represent approximately 1.5 billion people out of a global population of over 7 billion and even here a large portion of the population cannot afford these devices. Accordingly, it would be beneficial in all of these markets to offer low cost, ideally very low cost, but effective devices.
Further, in many regions of the world potential markets are not accessible today due to a range of issues including cultural barriers, making it difficult for individuals to acquire devices, as well as financially where even current entry level devices can cost individuals many weeks and/or months disposable income in these markets. Accordingly, it would beneficial in these markets that not only are devices offered at low cost, ideally very low cost, whilst being effective that they can be acquired and/or marketed in manners that address cultural issues etc.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to exploit manufacturing techniques, such as blow molding techniques, to allow a range of adult devices to be manufactured at costs that support the above competing requirements and offer manufacturing volumes addressing volumes unknown previously within the adult device industry.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.